In conventional storage systems, a storage controller is employed to connect one or more hosts devices, such as servers, mainframe computers, and similar, with one or more storage devices, such as hard disk drives, magnetic tape drives, optical storage drives, and similar. The storage controller may include an interconnection module having one or more host ports that are configured to connect to a host via a communication channel. The interconnection module may also include one or more logical devices that may be used to emulate a storage device. The host may connect to and access each of the logical devices through the interconnection module. Further, at diverse times, the storage controller may need updates for components or features running in a client environment. For instance, in some cases, field outages may happen when storage controllers are running old code levels, and the code has not been upgraded despite several flashes in the field. One problem with lack of compliance for implementing flash upgrades is that some flashes may be considered generic, and it may be difficult to determine whether fixes in the flashes are needed. In these cases, some flash upgrades may be skipped. As such, there exists a need to identify targeted client environments that may be impacted by code level upgrades.